The Pact
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: Three long lost friends. One high school reunion. Have youthful crushes developed into deeper feelings, or will one night of hot fantasy fulfillment cure ten years of longing?


**TwiSlash Unveiled PolySlash Contest**

**Where three, four or more is never a crowd.**

**Pairing: Rosalie, Emmett, Jake**

**POV: Jake's POV**

**Rating: ALL stories submitted for this contest are rated M.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**TwiSlash Unveiled, this contest, and the authors of the stories submitted do not intend any copyright infringement.**

**Anonymity Disclaimer:**

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled.  
It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled PolySlash contest only.  
It remains the work of the author. **

Ten years. Shit. I'm getting old!

Quickly I check my face and hairline in the mirror. No kidding, I _am_ older – but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I'm no longer the gangly, acne ridden boy from back then. And I must say, I think I filled out nicely. Working full time in my own garage has helped work the baby fat off quite a bit. And at 28 my hair is still as black and thick as it has always been. If my dad is any indication, that'll likely stay the same for the next 30 years at least. What can I say, nice package!

I fuss a little with the tie, it's way too tight. And unfamiliar. I feel like I'm going to my high school graduation, not ten years reunion.

Fuck, who am I kidding? This is so not me! Tie, dress shirt, suit and pants – I feel like a buffoon, only the Shakespeare ruff and pantaloons are missing! And one thing no one has never accused Jake Black of – being a show-off. It's not like I'm ashamed of who I am. Much.

Quickly I change out of the funeral clothes and jump into a comfy pair of Wranglers, a black t-shirt, and my boots. Ah, much better. And fuck those stupid morons who think they have to look down on me just because I never went to college and am not the CEO of a million employees company. I work hard for my money, and I own my garage. People from all over the state of Washington come to me to get their cars fixed, and I'm earning a neat sum with every Old Timer I get back onto the streets. Enough to provide for a family, even save some so my kids can go to college.

Only I don't have a family, and no kids. It's not like Leah and I didn't try, but it just never worked out. There was always something missing, and in the end we decided to just accept that and go separate ways.

I draw my hair back and fix it with a hair band at the nape of my neck before I shrug into my leather jacket and leave the house. My baby is waiting for me, my black 1967 Chevy Impala, restored from scratch. Took me nearly five years to have all the original parts, and while not exactly the most precious of my cars, she's special to me.

The parking lot at Forks High is already more than half full, one Soccer Mom Mobile next to the other. My fleeting gaze zooms around, looking for – I don't even know what I'm looking for as it's unlikely that either of them are still driving their clunkers. I also don't see any cars that I think would do them justice. No huge Jeep or Hummer, no sleek BMW or Audi.

Maybe they won't even show up. It's not like they would miss anything or anyone here …

I do my best to force a happy smile onto my face as I make my way inside. Forks has never been known for its originality, and our reunion is as cheesy as you see them in the movies. As I enter, I'm accosted by Jessica Newton.

"Oh Jake, so great you could make it!"

We chat for a bit while she hunts down my name tag and hands me the unnecessary thing. Sheesh, we've been what, fifty people in our year, I doubt that anyone has changed beyond recognition But Jessica is ecstatic as she slaps the sticker onto my chest, and I can't really resent her for it. Three kids and a husband like Mike, the girl really needs every good moment she can get.

Inside I make a beeline for the bar and get a Jack & Coke – I would have stuck just the JD, but I have no idea how long I'll be hanging out here tonight so I decide to take it slow.

I'm surprised by how many people have come. Many of them have brought their plus ones, and show pictures of their houses, children, and dogs. I shake a lot of hands, crack the odd joke, and even get a few offers in for services and overhauls. Times are rough, people would rather hang on to their cars than buy new ones. I really can't complain, business is good for me. Then again I'm good at what I do, and my customers appreciate that.

My glass is empty and I turn back towards the bar – and I see her. A vision in dark orange, from her fuck me heels to the dress she is wearing. Rosalie Hale – the oxymoron that made my high school days worth hanging out with the gang.

Time has, of course, been good to her, but women like Rose don't grow old, they mature. Gone is the cheerleader cuteness, now she's all glamorous, and just breathtakingly beautiful. She hasn't seen me yet so I hide in the mass of people, studying her as she's leaning against the bar.

I bet the dress she's wearing costs more than all the clothes I own and then some, but of course it's flattering on her. It barely reaches her knees, and in front it is layered, with the bodice ending in a twisted knot kind of thing that ends in straps running up around her neck and over her shoulders to keep it in place. Her upper back and arms are completely uncovered that way, the lightly tanned skin flawless. Her hair is a wild mane of gold, artistically unruly.

Freshly fucked.

Shit. At the thought my dick stirs, which is disturbing for two reasons. Reason one, obviously, I'm at my High School reunion, and this is so not the time or place for a boner. And reason two, it's been years since any woman really did it for me.

Ten years, really.

I try to make sense of the weird way my body is behaving, but thought eludes me as I suddenly hear a familiar voice booming through the room.

"Rose! Babe! There you are, hiding with the booze!"

As I watch them I remember how they were always so tight - hanging out together in summer camp, going to football matches together, being best friends in spite of that being unusual in our clique. During our senior year in particular I used to feel like the third wheel, although they always assured me that it wasn't so. Guess once I was out of the picture, their companionship became more. Figures they'd show up here together.

I finally turn my head to regard the guy striding confidently towards her, and barely trust my eyes. This is Emmett McCarty? Of course he is, because in any kind of disguise you would always see that it's him, but I have been picturing him differently. Last I know he got his degree from Stanford, or was that Harvard? Whatever, future CEO material. So I have expected him to dress the part – expensive, conservative, stuck up and even less fitting into this gym than the Blond Goddess at the bar.

The reality couldn't be different. He's wearing gray pants, a white shirt, and a black waistcoat, but that's where the 'conservative and classy' ends. The pants hang too low, the waistcoat is open, and his shirt is unbuttoned at the neck, only loosely held together by the tie – neon colored argyle on black round. The same pattern as his lopsided fedora, I realize. The whole outfit is completed by a pair of sneakers, and I'm taken aback by how easy and carefree he looks – that, and hot.

But the last part shouldn't have surprised me. Ten years. Suddenly not a long time at all. I feel my chest tighten, and I realize my feelings for him haven't changed. I still feel drawn to him, and not just in a platonic way.

I try to disappear in the thong of people between us, but before he even reaches Rose, Emmett turns his head and looks straight at me, as if seeking me out. A wide grin splits his face, making his light gray eyes sparkle in his tanned face.

"And there's Jake! C'mere, buddy, gimme a hug!"

I feel like running for a moment, absolutely sure that they both must have realized that I have been staring at them, but their smiles remain pleasant, and my wishful thinking even sees eagerness. So I walk over to them, Emmett and I do the man hug thing, and Rose never let us treat her as a lady, which apparently hasn't changed now. Her hug is harder than Emmett and she really pounds my back, making me wince.

We stare at each other, and I'm afraid the situation will turn awkward any minute now, like the last time we've been together. I still haven't forgotten the look on his face and his dismissive laugh.

But the moment passes, and it's just us, old friends, standing together at the bar. Maybe he's forgotten all about it. I grin at them both, and although we haven't seen each other for years, it's as if time doesn't matter.

It really feels as if no time at all has passed. As if it were yesterday when we went for a midnight swim in the ocean – buck naked of course because we had been drunk to the gills – in our junior year. Splashing in the waves, hiding each others' clothes, and chasing Rose up and down the shoreline. Drunk, happy, and utterly carefree.

Rose turns to Em then, scrutinizing his outfit sharply.

"Last time I saw you in Seattle, you weren't working the Justin Timberlake style like that."

Em shrugs, and doesn't even seem to hear the taunt in her voice.

"You know how it goes, one day you're big in business, next you're firm's only worth a fifth of what it used to be. Some people jump out of windows, I decided to cut my losses. Sold all my shares, started my own thing as consultant. Maybe you've read my book, 'The pursuit of happiness – the McCarty way'. The damn crisis made me a fine load of dough, and now I spend my days holding seminars on how to procrastinate in fine places with lots of sun and free booze!"

Rose is staring at him as if he had just gone crazy, but I can't hold back a laugh. "Dude, seriously?"

"Seriously. That fucking financial crash was the best thing that ever happened to me. God rid of my damn job, fake friends, and even my leech of a wife in one go!"

My gut wrenches of the thought of him having been married, but of course that is bullshit – and he clearly isn't anymore. As usual, Rose doesn't let him get away without divulging the details – it really feels as if no time has passed at all. In short order he tells us about his wife who just wanted him as a way to rebel against her parents who would have rather seen her in the hands of someone really wealthy. The moment he stepped away from the corporate world, she just lost interest in him.

Rose is next with her 'ten years in two minutes' recount, and as usual, she's riding high on her own supply of sarcasm.

"Me, well, what I do is defined in pretty much one word: nothing. Up until nothing started, though, I happened to be the junior lead of the PR team of one of the major auto industry companies in the country. Then I was nicely asked to take my three months notice, whereas I told them to fuck themselves. I'd sooner sell off my last pair of heels before letting those suckers drag me down."

Turning to Emmett, she adds, "Just how does that happiness thing of yours work? If you've got a free place in one of your seminars in the next three weeks, I might still have enough money to pay you."

Em just grins back at her. "Oh Rosie, I'd totally do you for free."

Rose throws her head back and laughs, loud enough to turn several heads, but I feel a little bit left out, even resentful. I wonder just what they have been up to in all those years where I haven't seen them. I'm pretty sure they hadn't hit it off back in high school, but who can tell what history they acquired in the meantime. They've always been so close and comfortable with each other, I always felt excluded.

"So what you been up to, Jakey boy?" Rose asks me teasingly, her smile brightening into a grin as she accepts her drink, some frufru thing, from the bartender. "Still the grease monkey?"

I shrug, and my previous unease dissipates again.

"Sure, what else would I do? Only that I've switched from bikes to cars, and the garage's mine now."

"Eh, our Jake's a made man already, and doing what he loves!" Emmett booms, and claps me on the back. I flash him a wide grin, and again there is something in his eyes that makes my throat go tight.

"Any wife and kids you're hiding from us?" Rosalie asks, as inquisitive as ever.

"Nope," I admit, which covers the sum of my inter-human relationships of the last few years. "You?"

"No wife, and also no husbeast, and last I checked I didn't have any kids I know of, either."

We then both look at Em, who shrugs. "Just the one wife, and she got rid of me. Not that I grieve the end of that marriage, really, not at all."

He looks around the room, and I get the drift from him that he considers that topic closed.

"Seriously, have any of these tools changed, at all?"

Rose laughs at his question and downs her drink in one go. "I hear Lauren got a boob job and starred in a few TV productions as stand-in bimbo, but I think that's as far as the glamor of Forks will ever reach."

I nod my agreement. I love this town, but it's a long way from the rest of the world.

Em grins at Rosalie's jibe before he looks from her to me. "Why don't we go somewhere else, grab a couple of beers and catch up? We didn't really play well with those idiots when we had to, now that we can get away with ignoring them completely, we should say, fuck 'em, and go."

A rather pressed laugh comes out of my throat before I can hold it back. He's essentially describing my life, only I can't get away from them, ever.

"You know that you're talking about the people who I make a living on off?"

Em shrugs. "And I'm sure you'll be happy to talk with them when they bring their buckets in for repairs. But we're here only tonight, so think you can spare a few hours for your old buds?"

Snorting, I shake my head at his teasing tone. "Sure, Em, always for you."

His eyes narrow a little, and I'm ready to bash my head against the table. Suave, Jake, very suave, any more obvious and you'd be humping his leg like a dog. But then the moment passes and Emmett is grinning again as he gets up and extends a hand to Rose to help her down from her bar stool. She of course ignores him and hops down, unhampered by her heels.

"Then off we go!" she chimes, and snakes her arm around mine, tugging me towards the exit. "Do you remember that dive on the other side of town? You know, the bar where they never carded us?"

I nod. "Marty's."

"Still around?"

"Sure," I grin, feeling a little more at ease as I watch Emmett tug Rose's other arm around his so that she's walking between us now. "And they still have wicked chicken wings."

We head to the bar in our respective cars – Rose of course driving a red BMW roadster, Em full of himself in a fucking Hummer – but meet up again at the parking lot there. Rose is all over my baby for the next ten minutes, oohing and aahing, and Em and I have a hard time to keep her from climbing right under the beast to check out the rest. Gone is the Ice Bitch from before, and welcome back Rose as I know her.

Actually, my first impression of Rose was her pert ass, clad in an oil stained blue work coverall, hanging out of a decrepit Ford Mustang. We hit it off instantly, probably because I was more interested in the car than her tits. Not that I wouldn't have minded getting to know them better back then, but it never happened. We always were tight friends, but never with benefits. And the fact that I still somehow have the hots for her is making me wonder … but no. I just need to look at Em, and know for which team I'm batting for.

Once inside the bar we aim straight for our usual place – even ten years later we take the exact same seats as always – Rose in the middle at the bend of the bench, Em on her right, me on her left. The waitress comes over and asks for our drinks. She must be new and has no manners, and shamelessly flirts with Emmett while ignoring Rose and me.

"What can I get you, hot stuff?"

Emmett turns to grin lazily at her, but his whole body language is wrong, belying the smile on his face.

"A beer for me. I guess the lady will take a cocktail?" he asks, looking at Rose while his eyes light up.

Rose snorts, and I cant tell what amuses her more, the waitress or Ems change of demeanor. "A pitcher of beer will do nicely. Want some, boys? Then get your own!"

Em and I both laugh, and I confirm to the now slightly confused girl that indeed, we would like a pitcher of beer, but only one. And a huge plate of chicken wings and fries. She bustles off with her head held high, and the moment shes gone we all burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, did we just really weird that girl out? I would feel like shit if it wasn't so funny!" Rose brays out.

I roll my eyes at her. "Like you ever had a filter!"

Now that feral yet hot smile is directed at me, and I feel my insides knot up as she leans closer to me. "Trust me, Jake, I _do_ have a filter, or else I wouldn't be sitting here making fun of a waitress."

A flash of white teeth, and she turns away from me again as our pitcher arrives. My head is still spinning when Em pours the beer, and Rose hands me my glass. Winking at me.

Wait. Did she really just wink at me? I'm sure she did. But why? Why is Rose of all people winking at me?

I try to shake off my bewilderment as we raise our glasses and push them together, toasting uniformly, "To us!" before we all take a deep gulp. I try not to get paranoid, try not to think at the last time we shared a pitcher of beer, and what went on afterwards.

I wonder just how much of those suppressed emotions must have shown on my face, as Rose picks up my thread of thoughts perfectly.

"Remember the last time we sat together like this? All happy and carefree, night after our graduation?"

How could I ever forget that night? The night that changed my life. The night that would haunt me for years to make, and make me doubt myself and who I wanted to be?

The night I got my first, and only true kiss ever? Or what still feels like the only kiss I will ever remember.

It's not exactly coincidence that I glance over at Emmett at her words, and see him looking at me. Now I'm sure that there's something in his eyes, something dark and lurking, but then he averts his gaze, and I feel foolish for hoping again.

"That was quite the night," I offer, feeling like a fool for uttering the lamest sentence ever.

Rose smirks, but takes another deep sip instead of answering. The waitress interrupts us again, this time to bring the food, all on one giant platter but with plentiful napkins, and we dig in. I'm hoping the topic is forgotten by the time we all need a refill of our glasses, but then Em picks up the thread again.

"Man, I was so drunk that night, I barely remember what went down. But it was Forks, what could have happened in this shithole of a town anyway?"

Again, I feel like beating my head off the table. At least I haven't said anything more compromising. Of course he's forgotten all about it. It didn't mean the world to him, so why should he still remember? I really should have known better.

I also feel stupid for tainting the one chance I get to meet up with my friends with some foolish notions of – I can't even say what I'm feeling. So I take another gulp of beer, and try to wash the bitterness away.

Lost in my silent recriminations, I haven't realized that the other two have fallen oddly silent, only when I reach for another chicken wing do I realize that both Rose and Emmett are staring at me. Then Rose turns her head slowly and gazes just as intently at Emmett, but his eyes remain trained on my face, as if he is looking for a reaction from me to something that I'm missing.

Seconds tick by as my mouth goes dry, until Rose clears her throat and Em finally looks away from me, and I can breathe again. Rosalie's smile is crooked as she bites down on a fry, the gesture oddly sexual.

"So you don't remember our little pact, Emmett? I'm a little disappointed. I mean one usually doesn't just forget agreeing to fuck their two best friends if all of them are still alone and unattached?"

She seems as sure as always, but her voice catches a little, and I suddenly realize the impossible – Rosalie Hale is insecure. I have no idea why, goddess that she is. She must be used to men fawning over her, her being the center of attention.

And then I realize the flaw in my thoughts. She _is_ used to all that, but for some reason she thinks it won't be all about her. I feel hope rise as my mind latches on to the thought, if she can see it, too, can it be true?

Emmett seems to catch on to Rose's reaction, too, or at least he's frowning now as he stares at her intently. But then his eyes drift over to me, and his forehead relaxes again. He sighs and draws a hand through his short hair, seemingly resigning himself to something.

"That was, uh, a lie. I remember that part. And I also still remember what lead up to it."

When he glances back at me this time, I can see something else in his eyes, and after a moment I realize that it's the same twisted kind of hope I'm feeling. Conflicted and insecure, but also backed up with the conviction to stop history from repeating itself so we have to wait another ten years. Or maybe forever, this time.

I lose my appetite although I haven't eaten much, and Em and Rose seem equally uninterested in the food. The silence settling over the table is awkward, and I suddenly feel the need to end it.

To hell with it, what do I really have to lose? Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

As I lean forward, I look from one to the other, my eyes finally settling on Rose because she seems about to bolt for the door, her fingers digging into a half shredded napkin.

"Rose, what are you so afraid of? The three of us made that pact, the three of us will see it through, if we want to."

Some of her usual confidence leaks back into her eyes as she reaches for the hand I proffer, a slow grin lighting up her face.

"You sure of that?"

I look over at Em, cocking a brow in question. His answering grin is bright as he snatches Rose's other hand, squeezing it lightly. I nod, and he adds a rather emphatic, "Then what are we waiting for? Check, please!"

Rose and I laugh at his exclamation, although I have to admit that I'm feeling a little uncomfortable while the waitress returns with the bill. Em gets it before either Rose or I can react, and he also asks the girl for some tinfoil for the leftovers with a wink. I wonder if the word will spread, but right then a slowly expanding wave of excitement washes the fear away.

Then everything happens rather quickly. We hop into our cars and they follow me to my house near First Beach – the advantage of having stayed here, I have a place where we can resume our talk. Although I have to admit, I'm hoping for more than just talking.

My cock in uncomfortably hard when I get out of my car, watching the other two follow suit. My heart skips a beat when Em waits so he can take Rose's hand to lead her over to me, but the moment his eyes meet mine, they never leave my face again. I swallow convulsively and try to play it cool, but my heart is running a mile a minute.

I nearly drop my keys as I try to open the door, but then we are finally inside. Rose pretends to admire one of the rugs Sue gave me when I moved into the house, but I can see that she's regarding us out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess _mi casa es su casa_?" I offer, suddenly so nervous that my hands get all sweaty. I wipe them on my jeans, and when I look up again, Em is standing in front of me, close enough that I can see the light blue flecks of color in his otherwise gray eyes.

"Let's cut right through the bullshit before this gets any more awkward, huh?" he offers, and when I nod a smile spreads on his face. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a while, you know?"

I look at him questioningly, but before I can actually ask, his hand is suddenly at the back of my head as he draws me closer – and then his lips press against mine, warm and soft, and I'm in heaven. I moan against his mouth, and he slides his tongue languidly over my bottom lip, begging entrance. My own hands find their way to his cheeks and I stroke my thumbs over his stubble while my tongue tentatively slides alongside his.

My mind is literally blank, and even after Em steps away I can't form a single coherent thought while he smiles at me, his thumb idly trailing over me bottom lip. He takes my hand and tugs me along towards where Rose just stepped into the bedroom.

Emmett leads me over to where she's standing next to my bed, and I'm glad to see that she's eager rather than insecure now. Grinning, she steps up to me, her eyes boring into mine as she slowly raises onto her tiptoes to kiss me. A weird feeling of gladness overwhelms me as I feel my body respond to her when she catches my bottom lip between her teeth and tugs on it lightly while her beasts press against my chest. I gently run my hand over her bare arm, but she turns away from me too soon, instead turning to kiss Emmett instead.

I feel a small twinge of jealousy stir inside of me, but Em's hand is still around mine, and he draws me closer to him until I'm standing directly behind Rose. I hesitate for a moment, but then she reaches for me free hand and draws me flush against her. I'm mortified as I feel my erection press against her ass, but vixen that she is she only wriggles her butt until I groan.

Emmett nudges Rose softly until she's leaning against me, and I hold my breath as his lips skim from her mouth to her neck, kissing over the thin straps of her dress. She turns her head, her lips parted and her eyes wide, and all sense of hesitation leaves me. I kiss her softly at first, but then gently find my hands out of their grasp so that I can run them up and down her sides. I feel her melt against me while she deepens the kiss, her closeness and responsiveness doing things to my cock that I hadn't thought any woman could.

Em's fingers skim over my own and I break the kiss with Rose to look at him, seeing him grin back at me mischievously. He briefly looks down, and I see that he had gathered the silky fabric of Rose's dress in his hand. Smiling at him I nod, and help him tug the dress up and off her. Rose squeals rather unladylike, but she doesn't even try to cover herself when she's suddenly just clad in her heels and a see-through excuse for panties.

Her nude body is divine, slim and tall but with all the right curves. Her nipples are hard, and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the need to lick and suck on them, but Rose has other plans. She leaves us enough time to admire her, but then she turns around and stalks off towards the bed. We both watch her as she slides the panties down her legs and steps out of them, then crawls across the duvet and lies down, her heels still on.

"C'mon, guys, undress each other. And don't be shy about doing a little extra groping, I like to watch."

I'm unbelievably turned on as I look from the goddess on my bed to the Adonis in front of me. The hungry look on his face makes my dick twitch, and this time there is no hesitation left in me. My hands hold his head close as I kiss him long and passionately, small whimpers leaving me when I feel him respond. Meanwhile, Em shoves his hands under my t-shirt, and the feel of his fingers skimming lightly over my sides and up my back is making my head spin.

Then he reaches up to move my hands away from his hair so he can push my leather jacket off my shoulders, quickly followed by the t-shirt. Now it's him attacking my mouth again, while I quickly rid him of his waistcoat and shirt. I would have loved to toy a little with him as I undo the buttons, but the need rising in me is too strong, and I just want to get him naked and onto my bed.

We both kick our shoes off, and I nearly lose it when Em grabs my balls through my jeans and kneads them softly while he trails feather light kisses down my abs. I shiver as his tongue circles my nipple before he moves to the other, scraping his teeth over it.

A moan sounds from the bed and Em and I both still, then turn our heads simultaneously to look at Rose. Her legs have fallen open and she slowly stroking her bare pussy, never stopping even when she sees us gazing at her. Instead she licks her lips invitingly, and I feel my cock grow even harder.

Em and I seem to have the same thought as we turn back to each other, more or less tearing each others' clothes off in a hurry to move on. I smirk at his argyle patterned boxer briefs, but then I'm not that much better off with mine a black and gray pattern with swirling skulls. I wouldn't have worn them had I expected anyone to see them, but as Em hooks his finger into the waistband, I figure I won't be wearing them much longer.

I'm feeling self-conscious for a moment when he pushes my boxers down and my hard cock springs free, but I'm already too horny to really care, and seeing Rose so absolutely free of shame helps overcome my reservations. I'm still blushing while I yank Emmett's underwear down, but the sight of his thick, hard cock makes me forget my modesty.

For a moment we're all intent on checking each other out, and I suddenly feel the need to laugh to push the awkward moment away. Em smirks at me before he's back to kissing me, only that the moment he closes the distance to me, our cocks rub against each other, and I nearly come at the sensation. No one ever has made me feel like that, and we haven't even gotten beyond kissing each other yet.

Although I feel the need to explore his whole body with my hands and mouth, I'm happy when Em steps away and nods towards the bed. I really meant it when I said it's just working for the three of us. Rose stops touching herself when she sees us sauntering over to her, Em on one side of the bed, me on the other. Our motions are nearly synchronized as we crawl onto the bed, towering over her. Emmett once again proves to be bolder than me when he grabs her breast while he kisses her mouth, but watching Rose writhe underneath him just turns me on even more. So I lower my head I plant a light kiss onto her nipple, before I suck it into my mouth and swirl my tongue all over it. At the same time I run my hand lightly up and down her thigh, feeling even bolder when she responds with a breathy moan.

A few moments later Em joins me, mirroring my motions again as he teases her nipple with his lips and strokes her other thigh. Without talking we coordinate our advance, starting a sensuous game with our willing victim. We kiss and tease her, in between caresses stealing kisses from each other over her body. Before long we're all panting as Rose is writhing lost in lust, in a way emboldening me further.

As much as I enjoy making her crazy, what I really want to do is wrap my lips around his cock. The next time I kiss my way up Rose's body I wait until Em claims her lips before I slowly move over her body until I'm kneeling between them. A quick tackle, and Em is flat on his back, and his dick only inches from my face.

I still hesitate and look up his beautiful body until our eyes meet, just as he withdraws from Rose. He's confused until he realizes what I've done, then he relaxes. Rose smirks at me and forms a silent "Go for it, Tiger!" with her lips before she leans over Emmett and kisses him deeply, lending me the moment of privacy I need to overcome my own reservations.

I don't even understand why I'm stalling. For the last ten years all I wanted was another kiss, and more than once the image of any beautiful girl I had been whacking of to had been replaced by Emmett's muscular body. This is all I ever wanted, and now it's mine for the taking.

My need for him is finally too great, and I just close my eyes as my lips wrap around his head, my hand quickly following around his shaft. The skin is soft to the touch, and when I swirl my tongue over his slit I can taste the light saltiness leaking from him already. Then it really hits me what I'm doing and I mean, eliciting the most gorgeous responding sound from him that Rose's lips are barely able to stifle.

Emboldened by his reaction I take more of him into his mouth, sliding my lips down his cock until I feel I'm going to choke. I've never done this before, but it's not that hard to reproduce what I myself like. I pump his shaft with one hand as I reach for his balls with the other, all the while bobbing my head up and down.

I haven't even realized that my eyes are still closed until I open them to gaze up into his face. Em has his head thrown back but just as I look at him he gazes down at me, lust darkening his eyes. His hand comes down to gentle stroke my cheek while I keep sucking him, smiling to myself as he relaxes further but never lets go of me again.

Suddenly I feel hands on my knees, prying them apart, and then a warm mouth slides over my own dick. I stop sucking on Emmett's cock only long enough to look down, and see Rose lying between my legs as she licks my head as if it were a lollipop. The sight is nearly killing me and I quickly concentrate at the task at hand, trying desperately to hold my upcoming climax back.

Em's other hand is now in my hair, guiding me up and down gently, and I increase my efforts. The sight of him excited by what I do is nearly too much for me. But then he goes rigid and spills into my mouth with my name on his lips. It's all I can do not to pump hard into Rose's mouth, but she keeps sucking me hard, and I come hard while she keeps sucking and licking.

We end up in a panting heap of limbs, but before I can recover my breath, Em drags Rose further up the bed until she's propped up on a pillow, and dives between her legs. Within moments she's writhing under the assault of his mouth, and I have to admit, watching him make her come is nearly as good as doing it myself. Once I feel like I can move again I pull myself up next to her and kiss her gently while she calms down again.

Emmett tries to crawl up the bed on Rose's other side, but she shakes her head, grinning at him. "Give me a minute, big boy."

At her nod he climbs over us and settles down at my back instead, his strong arms coming around me as he hugs me close. My chest is ready to burst with an unknown feeling as I feel his lips wander over my shoulder, and I can't keep from smiling brightly. Rose grins right back at me before her mouth brushes against mine, no longer urgent but in a sweet kiss. I draw her close to me until our legs touch, utterly grateful to be exactly where I am.

Before long gentle caresses turn to needy touches again, and I only stiffen for a moment when I feel Em's fingers slide along the crack of my butt. I stop devouring Rose's mouth for a moment to grin back at him, while he never stops stroking my ass.

"Lube and condoms are in the top drawer."

He smirks before he rolls over to fetch the mentioned things.

"Jake, always the boy scout, all prepared."

"Uhm, it was more wishful thinking, you know?" I confess, making him snicker.

Rose demands my attention by wrapping her fingers around my semi-hard cock, stroking me rather aggressively. I look back to her and she's smiling just as brightly.

"Em, when you're at it, hand over a rubber, will ya?"

My cock hardens instantly and she smiles her feral smile again, while she drives me crazy with her thumb rubbing over the head of my cock.

"Ever done that before? Fucked a girl while a guy's fucking you?"

For some weird reason her words suddenly make me sad, but I can't say why. Thankfully my body is too eager for the experience to flunk on me now, but I have to fight a little to keep my smile real.

"Not exactly."

Rose leans back into me to kiss me some more so I'm spared another chance to evaluate my feelings, and a moment later Emmett is back. He hands Rose a condom before he lays alongside me again, kissing my neck softly before I hear the click of the bottle of lube being opened.

The cool sensation of the lube as he spreads it over my anus is enticing, and I moan loudly his finger pushes into me slowly. Rose is still stroking me while she nips on my jaw. Before long I'm bucking my hips against her hand, and Emmett pushing a second finger into me as he spreads me open is just delicious. All fears are gone about whether I should like this or not, because it just feel so _right_, me being with the two people who mean the most to me in the world -

And that's when I feel as if an abyss is suddenly gaping under me and I'm falling headfirst into the darkness. My throat is tight and I tense up, trying to fight a whole maelstrom of emotions, but ultimately losing. I try to hold it together, try to push it all away and live in the moment, but they both sense something is wrong.

Rose's hand stills on my cock just as Emmett withdraws his fingers, and for a horrifying moment I think they're going to just walk out on me, but a moment later I find myself in a twin embrace, Rose nestled against my chest while Em holds me close.

"It's okay," she murmurs against my neck. "No need to be afraid. We'll take it slow."

The ghastly thought rises in me that they both probably have done something like this before, maybe even together, but then Rose chuckles, the sound alone relaxing me a little.

"Not that I know up from down when it comes to two guys fucking each other. But it can't be that hard, it's always the same principle, right? Peg B goes into slot A. Only that I have a slot C as well, but as I also never had my slots A and C filled at the same time, what do I know?"

Apparently I'm twelve again because her sentence cracks me up, and within moments we're all laughing. The height doesn't exactly lift from my chest, but I feel like myself again, and that's when I realize what's wrong.

"Is it just that for you? A chance to get your slots filled?"

What I really want to say is, _do you just want to get fucked?_ but it suddenly feels wrong to phrase my feelings with vulgar words. Rose chuckles again, but then she sees the look on my face, and instantly sobers.

"No. It's my chance to get my slots filled by _you_."

That doesn't really make it much better, until I feel Emmett's lips kiss my eat softly before he murmurs, "I think what Rose so aptly avoided to say is that this is so much more. The thought terrifies me, but at the same time I'm so insanely glad that I'm here. With you both. With the people who mean the most to me."

My heart nearly stops when he echoes my thoughts, and for a moment my throat is so tight that I'm afraid I might cry any seconds. Seconds pass and I can breathe again, and quickly turn onto my back so that I can see both Em and Rose as she leans onto my chest.

"It's true," she admits, her previous insecurity back only that now it makes her seem vulnerable. I stroke her hair softly, run my fingers through those golden locks until she sighs and nuzzles into my chest. "It's as if something has been missing from my life the whole time, but I couldn't find it. But now that I have it, I'm afraid I might lose it again."

"Me, too," is all I can add, as they both already said it.

Em suddenly grins. "Guess we won't need the condoms after all, seeing as we all just grew vaginas!"

I just snort at that, while Rose glares at him before she thumps his arm hard enough to make him wince.

"I will never get what it's with you, McCarty, why do you have to ruin every single tender moment? It's the same shit you pulled ten years ago, only that this time around I won't let it happen again!"

"What do you mean?" I ask, rather lamely. Rose turns to me, her eyes still blazing, and suddenly she's as fierce as always.

"You really don't know? Let me help you jump-start your memory. Remember the night after graduation, when we were drinking down at the beach? While you were making a last run for your dad's liquor stash, this oaf here confessed to me that he's had the hots for both you and me for ages! So when I tricked you into accepting the dare to kiss Em, I already knew how he and I felt, but for some reason he got cold feet. That's why I proposed the pact."

She stops for a moment, probably expecting me to protest, but all I'm feeling is a spreading sense of elation. Of course some part of me regrets that we clearly wasted so much time, but the knowledge that I haven't been alone on my yearning for so long is so comforting that I don't mind. Slowly I realize that he never really rejected me, like I was so sure he did. Just got cold feet. We probably should just have talked about it, instead of feeling hurt for the better part of a decade.

Seeing me smile, Rose offers me a grin herself before she goes on.

"It was probably for the best because our hormonal, eighteen year old selves would have likely fucked this up anyways, but ever since that day I was, deep inside, waiting for the ten years to pass. I was too stupid back then, couldn't face my feelings for you, and even less show them. I had a bunch of meaningless relationships, and a few who could have been more, but I think I always just wanted to be with you. Just took me some time to figure that out. So do I want to fuck you? Hell, yeah. But you're not just a fuck to me. You're everything. Everything I ever wanted, and you make me complete."

I feel like I'm about to burst with happiness, and words fail me as Rose has said it all, so I just kiss her hard, and then I turn to Emmett and do the same, although he still seems a little reserved. Only when we make eye contact again he smiles a little sheepishly.

"Rose is right, you know, we would have fucked it up because I was an insecure shit. I tried to tell you, but I just couldn't. Tried again over the years, but then I was so sure you'd have moved on and you'd just reject me. But I had to try one last time, that's why I came here today. I'm sorry, I'm -"

I cut him off there with a finger on his lips, and when I'm sure he's done beating himself up, I kiss him again, and now I pour all those conflicting emotions into it that have been haunting me for years.

"It's okay. All that counts is that we're here, now, tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow, too."

I want to say more but then he's kissing me, deep and passionately, and the time for talking is over. I melt into his kiss as he pushes me into the pillow, demanding and taking and oh so hot. I'm panting hard when he finally releases my lips, and at his nudge I turn onto my side so that I'm facing Rose again.

She grins at me while she opens the condom, and rolls it onto my dick. I'm not quite sure what to do next, not because I'm that inexperienced, but simply because it takes some consideration to coordinate three instead of just two people. Rose seems to grasp my problem, though, as her grin turns crooked.

"Tonight I will be gracious and will abstain from demanding that both my A and C slot get pegged. We'll just make it simple, you get on all fours over me so you can fuck me deep while I get a nice view of what's going on. And once you're comfy enough, Em will kneel behind you and pop your ass cherry. Any objections? Tomorrow morning we can just play the whole game in reverse!"

I smirk at Rose as I launch myself at her, surprising her with my forcefulness. She squeals as I grab her legs and pull them up onto my shoulders, but instead of honing in for the kill right away, I brush my lips over hers playfully while my hands hold her hair and head captive. She sighs against my lips before she opens them, inviting me in.

I shift my body over her so that my weight is not resting on my left arm, so I can tease her nipple with my right hand, rolling the hard nub between my thumb and forefinger. She moans loudly and arches her back, pressing her breast into my hand so I take a little squeeze. She clearly likes that so I go on, while my dick rubs against her hot pussy.

Em's hand appears on my cock and he strokes me a few times before he guides it to Rose's entrance. No longer able to hold back I slide into her, slowly so she can accommodate my size easily, and we both groan into each others' mouths. My eyes are wide so I can watch her lids flutter open, lust and love in her gaze as she looks up at me. I tear my lips away from hers to smile at her, my heart about to burst at the feeling of closeness I share with her.

The tender moment passes, and a naughty grin appears on her flawless face. I'm wondering what she's up to, particularly as I've got her pinned to the mattress, but then Em's fingers are back, pushing into me in a slow, delicious rhythm. I can't help myself and thrust my hips forward in answer, drawing a throaty chuckle from Rose.

I try to hold still, but my body has a mind of its own, and soon I'm moving in and out of her in time with Em fucking my ass with his fingers. The sensations assaulting me are nearly too much, but then I feel Emmett licking a wet line from my shoulder to my neck, and I can't help but thrust harder into Rose.

"Em, I think you should stop teasing our poor Jake here before he loses it completely," Rose teases us, accentuating her words with what is surely a deliberate squeeze of her pussy around my dick.

Em's fingers disappear from me, and I tense up involuntarily as I hear the foil of the condom wrapper tear. Rose strokes my cheek softly while her lips ghost along my jaw, my ear.

"Just relax. It won't hurt, and the discomfort is gone after a few moments. Trust me. Just hold on to me."

I try to follow her words, holding on to the sound of her voice whispering gently into my ear while her fingers skim over my arms. I hold my breath as I feel Emmett's cock press against me, but he's gentle with me and takes it slow, waiting for me to push back against him before he pushes hard enough to slide the head in.

I gasp at the sensation, but Rose is right, it doesn't hurt, and Em stroking my back gently takes away the tension in me. When he feels me relax he pushes in a little more, then withdraws ever so slightly, creating a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts that push him farther into me gradually. I bury my face against Rose's neck, kissing the soft skin there until her throaty moans mingle with my soft whimpers.

And then he's fully sheathed inside of me, his balls lightly slapping against my ass before he stills for a moment while his strong arms are holding me tightly, his lips pressed against my spine. I try to savor the moment, the physical and emotional connection strong between us, but the need coursing through my body makes it hard for me to grasp a single coherent thought. No longer able to hold back I start moving my hips again, groaning at the delicious sensation of Em's cock sliding out of me while I push deeper into Rose.

Em straightens behind me until he's sitting back on his heels, his hands firm around my hips. He lets me move on my own, and I moan at the delicious sensation as I fuck myself on his dick. But then his patience is at an end and he grabs me harder, making me still so he can thrust into me. Rose uses my moment of distracted bliss to pull her legs from my shoulders, instead hooking them around my hips so that she can match Emmett's motions, pushing herself against me while he thrusts forward. I cry out as heat washes over me, unable to do anything but let them take me. And nothing has ever felt like this before.

Rose gives my shoulders a hard push so that I shift into a more upright position, causing Em to move his hands from my hips to around my torso. He holds me close while he speeds up his thrusts into me, his fingers stroking my stomach and teasing my nipple relentlessly. When I turn my head to the side he captures my lips with his, soon thrusting his tongue into me in time with his cock.

Fingers brush against my cock where my shallow thrusts meet Rose's emphatic bucking, and when I glance down at her I see her rubbing her clit while her other hand is squeezing her tit. I grin down at her and Em is going the same, his chin propped on my shoulder.

"Yeah, baby, make yourself come for us," he urges her on, the husky tone of his voice making my balls ache. Rose rolls her eyes back into her head with a long moan, and I feel her still against me while her walls clench hard around me. Taking the hint I grab her hips and increase the depth of my thrusts into her, quickly sending her over the edge as she comes screaming around me. The sensation is too much for me to take, and I follow her while Em fucks my ass hard and fast. My orgasm seems to go on forever as I spill into Rose. My hands shift from her hips to Em's legs beside my own, and I feel his powerful muscles bunch before he climaxes last with the most delicious groan into my ear.

Rose pulls me down onto the bed next to her, Em following as his body goes slack at my back, only his arms still tight around me. We're all still panting and are utterly spent, and I just gather Rose close against me before I fall sleep, a satisfied smile on my face.

Hours later I wake up again inside a tangle of limbs. Rose has shifted so that she's lying on her back next to me, snoring nonchalantly while her legs are thrown over me. Em is silent at my back, but his arm is still curled possessively over my hip.

For a few minutes I just lie there, smiling and feeling my heart about to burst out of my chest with love and gratitude. My best friends, and now my lovers.

A small part of my brain is aghast at how easily I adjust to what we have been doing only hours ago. Heck, before tonight I'd only had sex with two girls, with years apart between the encounters. I was even too timid to ask them to do anything except a blowjob in the parking lot and some plain old missionary, and now I've ended up in a sandwich with my two best friends.

But it feels so right, I can't find anything wrong about our debauchery. It's as if my body had been holding its breath for the last ten years, and now I can finally breathe. And I'm happy, so utterly happy that everything else stops being important.

I try to go back to sleep but I can't, so I slowly disentangle myself from the other two and slide off the foot end of the bed. I don't bother with dressing, just pad into the living room, buck naked, to get a glass of water.

I'm staring out at the darkness outside, swathed in silver moonlight, when I hear something approaching. It's Emmett, and he steps up to me silently to hug me, his lips pressing against my neck for a moment.

"Hey there, lover," he rasps, and I chuckle good-naturedly.

"Hey there yourself. Sorry that I woke you."

"Don't mention it. I think it was rather Rose's snores that dragged me from my dreams. God, that woman's as loud and obnoxious in her sleep as when she's awake!"

We both laugh, and I melt against his body, feeling utterly content.

"We better not tell her, or she'll just hit us."

Em hums against my shoulder. "Well, a little spanking now and then can be quite the fun."

My cock stirs at his words, and I groan when I feel his hand stroke across my hips slowly. He chuckles darkly when he realizes what he's doing to me, but leaves it at that and a few hot kisses that make my head spin.

"You'll stay, won't you?" I suddenly choke out, my heart heavy with the possibility that his answer will be no. I have no idea where that thought's coming from, but I have to know that this really means as much to him as it does to me. The world.

Em nuzzles my neck before he answers, his voice a low and heavy whisper in my ear.

"I'll never let you go. You'll have to kick me out if you want me to leave. Until then, I'm not going anywhere."

I sigh, my mind eased as I relax against him again.

"I'll never kick you out. Not you, not Rose."

"Then we'll stay. Forever."

I close my eyes and smile into the night, content, _happy_. This is how it should be, the three of us, together.


End file.
